


Cubicle

by Terrafilo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Disembowelment, Drug Use, Glory Hole, Gore, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vivisection, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: Dwight's an editor for a magazine and newspaper company, together with his cubicle mate Jed, they'll get to the bottom of this Ghost Face mystery.





	1. First Day

Vision, a large news firm that specializes in crime-related interviews and media focused on highlighting the victims that suffer from injustice. Dwight was uncomfortably familiar with the company, having worked there for three years now as their editor and proofreader. It was a job that some would find distasteful, their work showcasing families that had been separated by tragic happenings. However, Dwight felt it was rewarding to get their story out there, allowing them to be seen and heard.

As he gazed up at the building, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting his anxiety filter through his nerves. This week featured a rather brutal case, a family of four...er...three now, had come to the part of the building that dealt with ongoing crimes. A beautiful wife and two kids left behind by a father that was brutally murdered, the killer still out and at large.

**Ghostface.**

How had their city become prey to someone as awful as him? This ‘Ghostface’ had rocked the worlds of smaller towns around them and had now migrated to the city for some reason. Was he tired with the prey he had access to? Did he want to try his luck with a bigger audience for his gruesome crimes? Dwight didn’t know why or what the killer was looking for, but hopefully the police would catch up with him-

“Hey, daydreamer.” 

The sudden deep tone next to his ear made Dwight jump, clutching his hands to the strap of his satchel in fear. “A-AH! Jed-” He jerked forward, taking a few nervous steps away from the man that had nearly been pressed up against his back. “Good morning! Late night?” Dwight asked, tilting his head at his coworker, a head nod being a gesture to his eyebags.   
  
“Huh, you makin’ fun of my style?” Smirking, Jed put a hand to his chest and leaned back a little, a drawn out sigh filtering through his lips. “How cruel, Dwight Fairfield, office sweetheart-”   
  
“Am not!”   
  
“Wounding me so-”   
  
“Jed, you’re being dramatic.”   
  
“Even going so far as to leap away from my warm embrace.”   
  
“You snuck up behind me and spoke in my ear!!” 

A deep chuckle rumbled out of Jed, his hand sliding down to his hip and into his pocket as he tightened his grip on his backpack strap with the other. “Only joking. What are you doing out here, besides daydreaming?”   
  
Dwight shook his head and fiddled with the strap of his satchel, taking a step towards the doors of their building, a slight smile on his face as they began to walk in tandem. “Nothing much, just...worried about the Ghostface.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Yeah...I’m just nervous, you know? He’s a serial killer on the loose! And the cops have no idea who it is or why he’s here in the city.” Eyes downcast, Dwight squeaked as Jed’s hand came out in front of him, saving Dwight the embarrassment of running into the doors. He’d be lying if he said that Jed’s voice wasn’t soothing to him, a light flush dusting his cheeks as his coworker opened the door for him.    
  
Letting Dwight go first, Jed followed suit as he subtly reached down to adjust his slacks, catching up a moment later. “Well, I’m sure they’ll get him. Our interviews are bound to pick up some scraps of information about that bastard.” Jed took the lead, squaring his shoulders as he watched Dwight follow him like a duckling. 

  
_ “Prey.” _   
  
“Hm? Did you say something, Jed?”    
  
Shaking his head, he slung a heavy arm over Dwight’s shoulders, his hand taking a firm grip on him. “I said we should pray that he’s found as fast as possible.”   
  
“Yeah… here’s hoping.”


	2. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No power? A mysterious figure in the building? Aw Jeez.

The day went by as it normally would, Dwight taking the interviews that Jed had completed and reading them over to ensure that there were no errors. Be it spelling or discrepancies, Dwight would catch them all if he could help it. Even with the smooth work day, Dwight had grown worried about the storm that had been brewing outside. The clouds went dark, and people who lived further out had left early. Dwight couldn’t blame them. 

“Fairfield!”   
He turned his head towards the voice calling him, his boss. “Oh! Hello Mr. Macmillan, I’m almost done with these interviews.” As if to show his boss, Dwight scooted his chair back to display the papers strewn about on his desk properly marked up and ready for the publishing department.    
  
“Very nice, I appreciate your hard work. I apologize for sticking the murder cases with you.” Mr. Macmillan gave Dwight’s back a firm pat, waving goodbye as he left for the day. 

Dwight sighed, setting the papers down as he adjusted his chair. This was going to be a long night of editing.

Picking up a loose paper, his eyes slowly scanned over the words that Jed had written down. 

‘Two victims. Male, 30, brown hair and hazel eyes. Female, 27, blonde hair with blue eyes. Their bodies were butchered in the same manner that frogs were dissected. Bodies laid across the Queen sized mattress in the master bedroom, wrists and ankles tied with hemp rope to each bed post. A cut that starts from the middle of their pelvis and ends at the top of the sternum. The skin is pulled back with 1cm fishing hooks and thin fishing line, the ends tied off to either the rope that bound the arms or respective legs. Intestines are moderately intact, “Large Intestine cut up into 4 segments” (Coroner), and lungs gouged through with blunt object.’ 

Dwight paused as he felt a shudder coil down his spine. How could one man be this cruel? Trussing up humans as if they were only meat, a science display even! He shook his head and rubbed at his arms, glancing back at the windows as the storm raged outside. Lighting illuminated the room for a moment, a shadow cast over Dwight briefly. 

The figure reached out to Dwight, who promptly stood as he noticed that shadow lunging. “AHH!” He thrashed around and screamed, the force of his shout amplified as lightning struck, the power crashing off with a loud jolt. “GET OFF!” Dwight whipped an arm back, yelping as it was easily caught and twisted behind his back. In the struggle, he knocked over his chair, the pair now falling to the floor in favor of his attacker. 

Thunder rocked the building as they hit the ground, and Dwight felt his glasses fly off with the impact. Blurry eyes quickly blinking in the dark, trying to scramble away from whoever was trying to restrain him.

His other arm was soon grabbed and held tightly with its companion, Dwight’s cheek smashed into the carpet by the force the stranger applied. “Please- What do you want!? My wallet’s- a-ah!” Dwight’s cry got caught in his throat, eyes widening behind slanted glasses, feeling the, what he felt to be a man, press his body against his own.    
  
Heavy breathing now lingered at the back of his neck, the feel of wet plastic apparent as Dwight bit his lip, suppressing another noise of surprise and confusion. ‘Plastic?’ Panic now clung to every nerve Dwight had, his body seizing up as the man began to grind his groin against Dwight. ‘Oh my god- OH my GOD…’

“Ghostface…?” His voice barely came out as a whisper, tears now spilling over as he felt an entirely inappropriate heat pooling in his groin.    
  
An electronic crackle filled the air between them, Ghostface’s voice coming out distorted and raspy, “ ** _You called?~_ ** ” 

“No! I-I...Please don’t...do this..” Squeezing his eyes shut, Dwight cried out as his arms were squeezed painfully taut, only to be forced out in front of him. Ghostface said nothing; the only other sound that danced with Dwight’s occasional sniffle was the scrape of a knife against its sheath. Taking the cuffs of Dwight’s sleeves, Ghostface plunged the blade through them and into the carpet, effectively pinning him to the floor.

“ **Struggle, and I’ll kill you.** ” The warning chilled Dwight to the bone, a nervous whimper leaving his throat as Ghostface sat up, straddling his legs roughly. Gloved hands slid down Dwight’s sides, kneading his ass briefly before moving up and pulling his dress shirt with them. 

Ghostface reached under Dwight with one hand, deftly unbuckling the belt and button that locked away his prize. “ **Beautiful~** ” As he yanked down Dwight’s office slacks, the killer couldn’t help but sigh almost happily at the sight he created for himself. 

All Dwight could do was tremble, fingers digging into the carpet as his body twitched and jumped with each new touch. Though, when Dwight felt Ghostface spread his cheeks, he couldn’t suppress his frantic scream. “NO! Please- Not that! I’ll do anything to-”   
  
“ **Shut. Up.** ” When did he take out another blade? The shape of the knife was lost to Dwight as his words and cries got stuck in his throat, mouth squeezing into a thin line as he felt the sharp metal press against his neck lightly. “ **Good boy~ What a good, good boy, ** ** _Dwight~_ ** ”

Ghostface kept the knife to Dwight’s flesh, wishing there had been more light than the occasional flash of lightning, wanting to see the crimson streaks of blood that now decorated the editor’s neck. His other gloved hand squeezed Dwight’s ass once more before forcing a single finger into the poor man.    
  
“ _ Nngh… _ ” Dwight bit his lip, opting to keep his eyes closed to hopefully focus on something that wasn’t…this. A different kind of lightning shot through him, teeth gritting as Ghostface’s finger thrust in and out of him. The burn that came from the intrusion now doubled as Ghostface took his silence as an insult, forcing a second finger inside of Dwight. A wicked smile spread behind the mask as two became three, Dwight’s cries of anguish and pained hiccuping only edging the killer on. 

It was unmistakable, the sound of the lower floors regaining power, it was a hum that brought life back to Dwight. His heart began to race as he felt Ghostface go still, only to gasp and moan as the fingers inside him curled, forehead pressing against the carpet in shame.    
  
“ **I’ll be seeing you, Dwight~** ” All at once Ghostface pulled out his fingers and sheathed the knife that had lightly cut into Dwight’s throat. His soft cackle reverberated in the office as he plucked the knife from the carpet, freeing Dwight’s hands and nicking his wrist in the process. The shape of Ghostface then melted into the inky black of the room, Dwight too preoccupied with weakly pulling his pants back up and over his hips to try and catch another glimpse of the serial killer. 

Dwight’s eyes slowly closed, his breath ragged as he tried to stop his heart from beating through his chest. What did Ghostface want with him, and why had he come here in the first place?    
  
How long did he lay there in silence? Alone, scared, bathed in artificial light that the building barely provided. Lost in his own head as he tried to understand what had happened. All of the thoughts that swam around Dwight’s head were halted as he heard the doors to the office slam open, someone’s frantic breathing accompanying it. “DWIGHT!?” Jed’s face came into view as Dwight very slowly raised his head. 

“Jed…” His voice was hoarse, and eyes no doubt swollen and red from crying. “What are you-” Wincing, Dwight cried out softly as his coworker helped him sit up on the floor, eyes downcast to avoid Jed’s questioning gaze. “What are you doing back here? I thought you went home already…”   
  
“I did. But, before I got there-” Pausing, Jed took out a napkin from his back pocket, pressing it against Dwight’s neck to clean up some of the blood. “-There were police cars headed in the direction of the building, who did this?” He asked, gently putting his hands on Dwight’s shoulders, kneeling down next to his coworker as his eyes searched his face for some sort of answer. 

Dwight could feel the bile rising in his throat, shaky hands gripping Jed’s wrists as he tried to form the words. “Ghostface…”   
  
“What!? Wait, Ghostface was here-”   
  
“He touched me…”

Curling in on himself, Dwight lowered his head and rested it against Jed’s chest, nails digging into his wrists as he tried to get the rest of his words out. “Ghostface...he...pinned me down and...f-fingered me and-” Dwight gasped as Jed pulled him in for a hug, one of his hands gently running through his hair to hold the back of Dwight’s head. 

“You don’t have to...if its too painful.” Jed let the other man sob into his shirt, pressing him closer to his chest. His shoulders began to shake as well, but for an entirely different reason. A wry smirk slowly grew on Jed’s face, eyes widening and spare hand rubbing Dwight’s back reassuringly as he adjusted his position on the floor. He’s glad he could stop Dwight from recalling any more of his…assault… Any more, and he would have come in his pants. Jed would prefer to fill Dwight up than paint his thighs, but that would come later, when he could secure more time for him and Dwight to play together.


	3. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight can't forget the touch of Ghost Face, maybe he'll find solace in a restroom? Probably not.

**8:30 A.M.**

After the incident with Ghostface in the office building, Dwight’s life slowly started to stabilize as the days passed. Though, there was one thing he couldn’t seem to shake off. 

Pressing his forehead to the shower wall, Dwight let the water run over his head and down his back, the cool water being a welcome feeling to his skin. What Ghostface had done...he couldn’t forget, and neither could his body. Dwight gasped softly, eyes fluttering shut as his hand stroked the full length of his cock, thumb brushing the tip before resuming its langued movements. His other hand was currently occupied as well, arm resting against the cleft of his ass as he thrust his fingers in and out of his hole. “_ Ahn.. _” The moans were quiet, but his movements slightly frantic as he tried to chase this orgasm as fast as possible, unable to avoid the shame that would surely come afterwards.

“_ F-Fuck! Mmn~ _ ” Dwight’s knees buckled slightly, cheek now firmly pressed against the wall as he curled his fingers in the same way Ghostface had, eyes rolling back when he found his sweet spot. He was close, all he needed was one more spike in pleasure. Moaning and writhing around in his shower, hand stroking faster and faster with each needy buck of his hips. Dwight knew what he had to do to cum, his mouth parting for a soft whimper, “ _ Gh...Ghostface-! _ ” It was explosive, stars popping behind his eyelids and shower wall being decorated with ropes of his cum. “ _ Nngh.. _” All at once he felt his body shudder, fingers pulling out in favor of slowly lowering himself to the floor of the shower. Dwight pulled his knees against his chest as he buried his face in his arms, weeping quietly among the stream of water cascading over his body. Each morning since the assault he had done this, and every morning he hoped the water would wash away the humiliation.

\---------

**12:00 P.M.**

Throughout the day, Dwight couldn’t ignore the feeling he had , shifting from one position in his chair to the other. As much as he tried to suppress it, Dwight needed more...he needed to feel something inside of him. 

‘Ghostface.’

Dwight shook his head and sighed rather aggressively, shooting an apologetic look at his cubicle neighbor when she gave him a questioning glance. ‘What’s wrong with me...he...did _ that _ to me..I shouldn’t feel like this, but…’ Even with his internal chastising, the lingering idea of ‘I want him to touch me again’ didn’t leave the back of Dwight’s mind. 

Near the end of his shift, Dwight kept glancing at the clock, all he had to do was last until 7:00 P.M. That was it, then he could leave work and do something about this itch. Dwight hunkered down and steadied himself for the next few hours, missing the way Jed had glanced over to him.

‘What’s he up to?’ Jed mused to himself, twirling his pen around before tapping it briefly on his notepad. In the truest sense of it, Jed could care less about Dwight’s wellbeing, but, if Dwight could provide him with entertainment then Jed would see to it that he cultivated these feelings within him. ‘He’s planning on going somewhere…’ He didn’t miss the way Dwight kept glancing at the clock, nor the way he subtly began to pack his things long before the time was up. 

When the clock hit seven, Dwight stood and slung his satchel over his shoulder, giving a quick wave to Jed as he pushed in his chair and left. Waiting for a moment, Jed too stood from his seat and left, keeping tabs on Dwight as he tailed the man. 

They walked for a while, Dwight taking turns and alleys, trying his best to be inconspicuous as to where he was headed. Though try as he might he’d never lose Jed, not when he presented such a fantastical opportunity for the killer. At the rate Dwight was going, he’d seal his fate before he even knew it was being decided.

As Dwight arrived at the restrooms, he pulled his tie loose, letting the material hang from his neck as he walked into the building. ‘Far back stall to the left…’ He recited in his head, having read the forum posts nearly a thousand times since he stumbled upon the ‘advertisement’.

‘_ 4261 Grove St, Bathrooms on the southwest end of the park. In the far back stall to the left there’s a medium sized hole in the wall that connects to a back room. Meet there for a good time, fun starts at around 8:00 P.M. _’

Opening the stall door, Dwight grimaced at the hole, his face contorting in worry and apprehension as he put his satchel through the wall. Grateful that he could put it onto a table that was level with the hole in the next room. ‘Is this...a bad idea?’ He thought to himself, now slipping his upper half into the hole, chest resting comfortably on the table as he glanced back. There was room to see some bits of the restroom but the entrance was quite small thankfully. Dwight hoped no one would see his face.

_ Click _

Dwight froze, knees pressing together as he heard someone walk into the bathroom, taking a few steps down the hall before pausing at the door to his stall. After a few tense moments he flinched as the door was pushed open and promptly shut. It didn’t take long for Dwight to feel hands caressing his thighs, sliding up to knead and cup his ass. 

‘_ Fuck- _’ He bit his lip, burying his head in his arms as his belt got unbuckled, his pants and boxers now hanging loosely at his knees. The man wasted no time in pressing a couple fingers against Dwight’s hole.

‘Ghostface used three…’

Stretching him out took only a few minutes, Dwight’s body giving him a shameful reminder of his early morning antics. Those thick fingers that slowly began to rub at his walls were beginning to drive Dwight insane. “_ A-Ah~ _ ” Dwight clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening as the man’s fingers began to massage and rub against his prostate. “ _ Mnngh _…” He rocked his hips back, eyes already fluttering shut as he tried to remember how Ghostface felt pressed up against him. Grinding his hips into the carpet, his distorted voice cooing praises into his ear as he felt a blade cut into his-

Jolting back, Dwight yelped as he felt something much too thick to be fingers press against him. “You-!” Stopping himself, Dwight nearly wailed at his predicament. The cock that slowly inched its way inside of him was raw, and if he stopped to plead with the man that was ravishing him, he’d have to speak. Dwight couldn’t risk them finding out who he was, or remembering that he even came here in the first place. 

Gasps of pain and pleasure took turns leaving Dwight, his body rocking with the pace the man had set. Apparently he wanted Dwight to cum hard and fast, or he was simply chasing his own pleasure as he thrust against Dwight’s sweet spot. Even though all of this, Dwight repeated in his head a mantra.

‘This is a stranger, I DON’T know him, this is a stranger, I DON’T know him, this is a STRANGER and I DON’T KNOW HIM’ 

Another voice spoke up, this one biting into Dwight’s core as a particularly hard thrust sent sparks flying through his body.

‘Ghostface is a stranger too, you know’

Biting his lip kept him grounded, even with how high his head flew, this new revelation too much for Dwight. He knew, he KNEW that this wasn’t…right. This shouldn’t be how he got off, he knew this. Dwight couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks, tongue lolling out as his arms stretched forward to grip the edge of the table. Mumbling softly, Dwight barely cared if the sound of their hips slapping together along with the desk banging against the wall covered up his words. “Ghostface....Ghostface- _ Haa~ _ Fuck- _ Fuck me! _” Clutching the table harder, Dwight’s hips thrust back as he felt himself get close. The man behind him must have been as well, hands that were gripping his hips tightened, nails digging into Dwight’s soft skin. 

Feeling the man’s thrusts stutter and stop, he pulled Dwight’s hips so close to his that the stretch was near painful. Dwight felt a warm splash of heat pool inside of him, being driven deeper as the man gave his last few thrusts before pulling out.

_ Click _

This time, the sound came from in front of Dwight, a new chill settling in his core. The corner of his lips turned up with a sickening joy as he made eye contact with Ghostface. He quickly hid his face in his arms again, legs shaking and cock throbbing as he tried to stop his body from enjoying the solace that Ghostface had probably heard his pleas and cries. Dwight barely registered the man patting his hips before leaving, the bathroom going quiet once more.

“**Dwight~ You liked that didn’t you…?** ” Ghostface teased, taking a few more pictures as he stalked around the table, stopping near the hole. “ **You want me huh?**” He asked, a gloved hand pressing Dwight’s back down. A throaty chuckle flitted through his mask as he watched Dwight shudder and jerk his hips forward. 

“_ Hnn… _” The gentle keen of Dwight’s voice made Ghostface sneer, one hand grabbing the collar of Dwight’s shirt and pulling him further through the space in the wall. This gave him an easier access to Dwight’s hole, not wasting any time as he slid three fingers back into the man. 

His eyes flew open, knuckles turning near white as he tried to scramble away from the sensations Ghostface was giving him. With each thrust and curl, Dwight could feel his gloved digits caressing his prostate, probing and rubbing against it roughly. 

“**Do it. You know you want to Dwight~ You like it when I use you, you enjoy having me violate you.**” Each sentence drove a peg into Dwight’s chest. Ghostface was right, and each time he pressed harder against his sweet spot, Dwight felt those pegs being pressed in deeper. 

“**Cum for me.** ”   
  
Dwight’s hips jerked forward, mouth unable to hold back the scream that tore itself from his throat as his cum painted the wall of the bathroom. The action only built on Dwight’s shame. 

As Ghostface continued to fuck Dwight with his fingers, he felt his cock twitch in his slacks, how he wished he was on the other side. He’d carve up Dwight’s body so nicely, make him get on his knees and lick his cum off of the wall, beg to be filled again and again. Ghostface pulled his fingers out, roughly grabbing Dwight’s chin as the man tried to keep up, the force of his orgasm still rocking his weak body. “_ Mmnh..? _ ”   
  
Holding the camera up, Ghostface let out a breathy chuckle as he took a picture of Dwight’s face. Mouth parted, tongue out and drooling, honey eyes glazed over with lust and indignity. “ **Good boy.** ” Ghostface let go of Dwight’s chin, letting his head fall to the table. Taking a step back, Ghostface began moving towards the door on his side as he gave one last glance behind him. “ **See you again, Dwight~**” He didn’t wait to hear Dwight’s jumbled farewell.


	4. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the "Shame" chapter! Dwight really wants to go home, thankfully his wonderful co-worker Jed's there to help!

Minutes passed as Dwight slowly regained feeling in his legs and body, the last of the pinpricks in his fingers dissipated as he pushed himself up and off the table. Sliding back through the hole he stumbled backwards slightly, grimacing as he clenched his muscles. The feeling of that stranger’s cum attempt to dribble out of him made Dwight sick- not enough to throw up but he certainly felt that familiar bile tickle the back of his throat. 

Carefully, he pulled his boxers up and sobbed quietly as his hands began shaking. He got his slacks halfway up his body before he collapsed back to his knees, hiding his face in his hands as tears began to stream down his cheeks. ‘What am I doing here…’ Dwight wiped his tears away and stared down at his dampened sleeves. ‘I want to go home…’

Once more he stood, legs shaking briefly as he pulled his pants fully on, buckling them silently. Reaching through the hole, Dwight grabbed his satchel and slung it over himself, taking a moment to stop by the sink and wash his hands and face.

Stepping out of the restroom, he was hit by a gust of cold wind, the bite of it stinging his eyes as he started on his way home. Though, he perked up when he heard a familiar voice- no! Dwight straightened up and walked faster, biting his lip to stifle a whimper as he felt his ass ache, hoping and praying that the cum wasn’t leaking out as well. 

“Dwight? Dwight! Wait up-”    
  
‘No. No no no no- Not YOU, Jed please just...oh god’ Inwardly groaning, Dwight stopped walking and turned slightly to face his coworker. “G-Good evening, Jed. What are you doing out so late?” he asked, eyeing the can of beer that his friend had clutched in his hand. 

Jed chuckled almost sheepishly, using his free hand to push up his glasses as he shrugged, wiggling the can in Dwight’s direction, “Just a quick drink before going home, what about you?” Reaching out, Jed slung his arms around Dwight’s shoulders, pausing as his friend flinched and huffed. “You alright?” He gave Dwight a good glance over as he stepped back, eyebrows scrunching up in worry, a frown slowly growing on his face. 

Dwight flinched away from Jed’s touch, nervously laughing off his worries with a wave of the hand. “Fine! I’m fine, I just uh, tripped and fell. I’m headed home so, I’ll be on my way okay?” He hoped this would pacify Jed, but much to his dismay Jed shook his head and stood by his side. 

“I’ll walk you home, it's just a few blocks away and well...not to be crude but, you look awful.” 

‘Wow, thanks.’

“Mm?”   
  
“Nothing! Thank you, lets uh... go then.” Gesturing to the sidewalk, Dwight started walking again. The two said nothing during their walk, the only sounds around them were crickets enjoying their evening, the occasional car and taxi, and the gentle scuff of Dwight’s shoes on the pavement. ‘Huh...Jed walks pretty gracefully, kinda like a dancer.’ 

It almost startled him, the nudge from Jed’s arm against his own. “You’re staring, do I have something on me?” Jed tilted his head, eyes blinking at Dwight from behind his glasses. 

Embarrassment. Dwight felt that heat wash over the back of his neck and the bridge of his nose, head shaking quickly as he turned the corner and stopped at the gate to his apartment complex. “No- sorry. I was just...you’re really quiet when you walk.” His voice dropped in volume, head ducked as he scanned his keycard at the gate, letting the two into the front of the building. 

“I’m supposed to be the observant one, you trying to take my job?” Jed jeered, feigning hurt as he wiped a ‘tear’ from his eye. “How cruel, Mr. Fairfield, how cruel.” 

Rolling his eyes at Jed’s antics, Dwight thanked him softly as he held open the doors to the lobby. “Wait...Jed, don’t you take a train home?” He asked, turning around to face his friend. “Its, nearly 10 P.M, and-”   
  
“It takes two hours to get to the train station by bus from here, and my last train leaves in a half hour. Soooo” Leaning back slightly, Jed looked up at Dwight with an apologetic smile. “You’ll overlook the ulterior motive for walking you home, right?” 

Now it was Dwight’s turn to put his hand against his forehead, the other pressing against his chest. “How cruel, Mr. Olsen, how cruel. Taking advantage of my kindness like this? How dare you think I’ll let you into my home now.” Turning, Dwight walked to the elevator and glanced back at Jed, flashing an amused smirk at him. “You can have the couch.”   
  
Jed followed along, bowing slightly and twirling his hands. “Oh what a kind gesture, Mr. Fairfield.” He chuckled as Dwight shoved his arm, the two taking the elevator up in silence. The keycard to Dwight’s apartment was a bit worn down, the plastic on the corners slightly chewed on. Jed took note of that, quietly musing to himself about a possible oral fixation on Dwight’s end. He could use that-

“Jed, did you want to take a shower? I’m just gonna go to bed and crash...I’ll order takeout for breakfast tomorrow. Since it's our day off.” Dwight yawned softly, rubbing at his eyes as he threw his satchel aside, moving to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. “Actually, just make yourself at home, eat anything in the fridge okay?” 

Saluting, Jed set his bag down on the couch and joined Dwight in the kitchen. “Sure thing, thanks for letting me stay over, mind if I make you something as a thank you?” He smiled, ushering Dwight to the side as he rummaged around. “How does warm honey-milk sound?” Jed asked, laughing softly at the way Dwight nearly melted against the counter, dramatically tossing the water out of his mug as he thrust it towards him. He took the mug and set it down, opening the fridge as he listened to Dwight.

“That sounds perfect. I didn’t know you...knew how to make food.” Dwight’s hesitation made Jed snicker, a light flush washing over his cheeks. “I honestly thought you just ran off of instant coffee and hot pockets.” 

Taking the milk out of Dwight’s fridge, Jed raised an eyebrow at Dwight as he poured some into the mug. “Ouch. Just because you’re right doesn’t mean you need to say it.” Now that got the two laughing, Dwight clutching at his sides and Jed’s shoulders shaking. “I’ll have you know that I’m very skilled in the culinary arts.” 

A veil of silence overtook the pair, Dwight’s eyes locked on the hand that was holding the mug, watching it slowly move towards the microwave. Jed opened the door and placed the mug inside, shutting it as he pressed the one minute button. “See? I’m an Iron Chef.” 

“Shut the hell up-” Dwight snorted and covered his mouth, eyes squeezing shut as he felt giggles take over his lungs again. “I’m sure the hot pockets you make are weirdly mushy.”   
  
“Aren’t they supposed to be like that? I just throw them on a plate and-”   
  
“Wha- no! You cook them in the foil sleeve so they get crispy- Jesus christ Jed.” Pushing off of the counter, Dwight walked over to and opened his freezer. He grabbed a hot pocket out and unwrapped it as Jed resumed his low chuckles, stirring some honey into the milk. 

Jed glanced at Dwight’s back, slipping his hand into his pocket briefly as he pulled out a couple of pills. He dropped them into the drink and continued stirring, adding a bit more honey to counteract the bitter bite from the tablets. Taking a step back, Jed let Dwight toss the hot pocket into the microwave, an exasperated huff coming from his coworker. “There. In a minute and a half you’ll get your crispy pizza goodness.”   
  
“My hero.”   
  
“Fuck you.” Dwight stuck his tongue out and gratefully took the mug from Jed’s hands, the first few sips were tentative as he tested out the temperature. “Ah....This is really good...I needed this after the day I had.” He leaned against the counter, nodding as Jed mimicked his actions.

Looking at the microwave, Jed nudged Dwight’s shoe with his own, “Hard day?” he asked. 

“You...could say that.” Cringing inwardly, Dwight didn’t think he even had the courage to admit to Jed that he went to a glory hole and got fucked by a stranger AND Ghostface. “I-” He covered his mouth, but this time he tried to stifle a yawn. “Gosh I’m...really tired.” Taking another gulp of the milk, Dwight shook his head and pushed off of the counter to head towards his room. “Enjoy the hot pocket Jed, and seriously, make yourself at home. Feel free to use the shower, tv, or anything you can find.” 

Jed waved his friend off as he took the hot pocket from the microwave. “I’ll survive, go get some rest.” Sitting on the couch, he leaned back against the material, taking a few tentative bites as he relaxed. ‘I’ll give it five minutes.’ He spent those five eating the rest of the hot pocket, tossing the trash and plate into the sink before stretching. A lecherous grin spread across his face, snagging both his bag and Dwight’s satchel as he walked to the bedroom door.

Knocking gently, Jed raised his voice as he called to Dwight. “Hey, you still awake? You left your bag in the living room.” He slowly turned the knob, pushing the door open with ease. “Dwight?” The tone of his voice was concerned, but the wicked sneer that graced his features said otherwise. Setting Dwight’s satchel down, he placed his backpack on the bed and gazed over Dwight’s sleeping form. 

“How beautiful...just like the first time, huh, Dwight? Just can’t stay out of this position, can you?” Jed mused, taking out his camera and setting his glasses on the nightstand. Dwight had barely undressed and set down the mug on his side table before collapsing in bed, face pressed against one of his pillows. He wasted no time in taking off the lens cap, snapping a picture of Dwight’s full body on the bed. “You’d look so stunning if you were bleeding out…” As he took more photos, his normally pleasant voice became heavier, his breathing heavy and drunk with the power he possessed. 

Jed set his bag down, crawling onto the bed as he straddled Dwight’s legs, pushing them together. His free hand slid up the back of Dwight’s thigh, squeezing his ass roughly and pulling down his boxers. “Ha...That guy even left marks on you.”  _ Click _ “Let’s take a before and after…”  _ Click _ “And now the front..”   
  
Moving himself off of Dwight, Jed set the camera aside to flip his body onto his back. “So smooth..” He held onto one of Dwight’s hips and rubbed a thumb against his skin, letting go in favor of pushing his shirt up and raising Dwight’s hands up over his head. “I’d tie you up but...then you’d know.” Jed chuckled lowly, the deep bass of his voice only making the room colder as he reached for his camera again. “You’re so clean, so delicate.”  _ Click _ “I can’t wait to break you.” 

Reaching up to Dwight’s face, he slipped a couple fingers into Dwight’s mouth, massaging the sides of his mouth and tongue. “I was surprised, honestly, to see that you had these-” Jed pinched Dwight’s tongue and pulled it out slightly, revealing the three vertical piercings Dwight had. Taking another picture, he went back to stroking his mouth, adding a third and fourth finger. “Heh, you can’t take all of this huh?” He relished in the gagging sound Dwight made, eyes fluttering briefly before he stilled, tongue to push the fingers out subconsciously. 

“Nice and wet...you’re doing yourself a favor, Dwight.” Pulling his fingers out, Jed reached down to grip Dwight’s hardening cock. It seemed that even though he was dead to the world, his body remembered what these touches meant. “Such a hard worker, always pleasing people.” With each upstroke, Jed pressed his thumb into his slit, forcing out soft whines and gasps from his sleeping coworker. “Now, you’ll please me. You even welcomed me into your home!  _ How sweet of you~ _ ” Adjusting his grip on the camera, he snapped a picture of his hand holding Dwight’s member tightly. He angled the camera up to capture Dwight’s face when he resumed stroking, feeling himself harden with each new twitch and noise.

“Such a good boy, Dwight~” Jed set his camera aside as he turned Dwight back over onto his stomach, letting out a breathy chuckle as he watched Dwight’s hips grind desperately against the bed. “So fucking needy..” Grabbing Dwight’s waist, he used his slick hand to press three fingers to his hole.  _ “Haa~...Nmn..” _ Dwight squirmed under Jed, hips thrusting back onto the digits. He saw Dwight getting plowed just earlier, even if he hadn’t, Jed wouldn’t have given him the luxury of being stretched properly. Those fingers began a brutal pace, curling and massaging his prostate as he photographed the way Dwight’s hole clenched around him.

Placing the camera on the nightstand again, Jed unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his slacks. He tugged them down just enough to be able to pull out his cock, giving it a few slow strokes. “You wanted me, right Dwight? Wanted Ghostface to fuck you, to claim you, to ravish you?” Jed pressed the tip of his length against Dwight’s hole, taking up the camera again to take yet another picture. Slowly, inch by inch he slid deeper, a throaty groan now reverberating through the room. “Fuck...you’re still so tight, Dwight. But don’t worry.” He pulled out and tossed the camera onto a nearby pillow, gripping Dwight’s hair with one hand and hip with the other. “I’ll loosen you up, make your ass mold to my cock.” With that, he thrust forward roughly, bottoming out in one go, the pace he set afterwards was brutal and fast. 

With the force of his movements, Jed pulled Dwight’s body up by his hair, lust fueled laughing now filling the room. “See!? You were made for me Dwight, made for my cock. You’re taking me so well, so good” He moved the hand at Dwight’s hip to his chest, pressing the two together as he angled his thrusts. “You feel that, Dwight?” Jed let go, forcing Dwight’s body back down as he grabbed his thin wrists, using them to pull Dwight back against him. 

Dwight’s slurred moans only made Jed pound into him harder, near manic breathing almost became louder than the wet squelch that came from Dwight. “Watching that man cum in you was exhilarating, Dwight. Do you know what kind of faces you were making during that?” He laughed as Dwight made a gurgling sound, his moans uneven and breathy as Jed began to abuse his prostate. “Because  _ I _ do~ I might even be so kind as to show you! Once I develop them, that is. But, you should have just come to me.” 

The tone in Jed’s voice darkened, forgoing the hold on his wrists in favor of Dwight’s waist. “ _ I’m _ the one who taught you to like this-” He pulled his cock out, shoving his fingers back into Dwight’s hole, prodding his sweet spot before going back to his hips. “You knew I was the one who did it to you.” Nails dug into his sides as Jed tried to claim the indentations the other man left. “You should have come to  **ME** .” Jed snarled as he thrust his cock back into Dwight, hips pistoning as he leaned forward, breath now ragged as he continued this brutal pace.    
  
“Letting another man fill you, use you-” Dwight’s moans increased, hands twitching as they gripped the bedsheets. “Maybe…” Sliding his cock out, Jed stroked it as he roughly flipped Dwight onto his back, pushing his legs up and bending him in half. “...You’ll have learned your lesson.” Jed sneered, eyes wide as they took in the sight of Dwight’s face as it scrunched up. He was sure that Dwight wasn’t used to being bent in this way. “I won’t say this twice, Dwight.” For a brief moment, Jed’s raspy voice paused as he hissed, body shuddering with how tight Dwight was in this position. “You’re  **MINE** . All mine. I’ll teach you so many things...Your body will learn in due time.” 

Rocking his hips forward, Jed groaned and hung his head, grinding himself against Dwight. He huffed and pushed his knees into the mattress, giving himself more leverage. With his voice steadied again, that familiar throaty tone danced in the air between them. “You’ll learn my voice.” Jed held Dwight’s legs together with one arm, his free hand reached over to caress his prey’s cheek. “You’ll learn my touch.” That same hand slid down Dwight’s chest, gently rolling a nipple between his fingers before gripping his neglected cock. “The pleasure  **I** give you, you’ll never forget.” 

He smeared Dwight’s precum down his shaft, wrist twisting as he wrung out more mewls and gasps from his sweet mouth. “I’ll use you for as long as you’re entertaining...” Jed’s thrusts picked up speed again, his chest squaring as he noticed Dwight’s whole body tense up. “Without me touching you, you won’t cum. You can’t!” Leaning forward slightly, his eyes darted around every inch of Dwight’s body. “You’ll want more, more! From me and only me. Got it?  ** _Only. Me._ ** ” Jed punctuated his words with two sharp thrusts, stilling as he squeezed his eyes shut, body lurching forward as he gasped and sighed. 

“ _ Mmnh~ Gh.. _ ” Dwight’s eyelids flickered again, body convulsing as he was filled for a second time. His own orgasm hitting him as Jed sped up his strokes, angling Dwight’s cock so he’d cum over his own chest. “Haah...See Dwight?...” Reaching over, Jed picked up his camera and took a few more photos. One of Dwight’s face, drool dripping from his mouth and tear streaks down his face. A second one of his chest and cock, cum splattered across him. The third was by far Jed’s favourite. He pulled out slightly, shuddering as he captured the way his cum oozed out past his member, dripping onto the sheets below. “If you’re good, and you come to me, I’ll fill you up again and again and again.” 

Jed pulled out for the last time, letting Dwight’s legs drop on either side of him. Aftercare wasn’t something he was concerned with, only putting Dwight back in the same position he found him in. Before he tugged Dwight’s shirt down, Jed took a tissue from the nightstand and wiped the cum off of him. He couldn’t have Dwight questioning that little detail. Jed tucked himself away as he stood and backed up from the bed, looking over Dwight with a manic grin.

Dwight was once more snuggled in his pillow, breathing still haggard and body twitching. His pillow had spots of tears and drool, and his pants had a slowly growing damp spot. Jed took one last picture, slipping the lens cap back on his camera and depositing it gingerly into his backpack. “We’ll see how useful you are to me, Dwight...Do your best, okay?” Throwing his head back, Jed laughed into the quiet room, turning as he snagged his backpack and left. He took up Dwight’s offer for the shower, relaxing back in his spot on the couch afterwards. Jed’s eyes locked with his backpack, mind already replaying what had happened and what pictures he scored from it. How long could he abuse the privilege of being in Dwight’s home? 

Reaching back into his pocket, Jed held out a couple more tablets, this elicited a sinister chuckle from the killer. He put them back, crossing his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. He’d find a way to stay for the weekend, even if he had to put Dwight in a coma to do it.


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a good night's rest! You really should take a shower though, Dwight.

As the sun rose, it streamed into Dwight’s bedroom and warmed him up, giving him a reason to open his eyes and stretch his body. Though as he stretched a leg out, he felt his lower back ache, pulling a whimper from him. “Fuck..”   
  
“Everything okay?” 

Hearing Jed on the other side of the door made Dwight jump and yelp. “Y-Yeah! I’m fine-” He shuddered and clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes watering as he felt cum slide down his leg. “I’m gonna take a shower though, I’ll order us some breakfast afterwards okay?” Dwight quickly gathered a fresh pair of clothes and his towel, opening the door to his room slowly, making eye contact with Jed the moment it was open. He meeped, jerking back as Jed squared his chest and looked him over. 

“What happened last night Dwight...really, you look…” Pausing, Jed ran a hand through his hair and sighed, averting his gaze from Dwight’s disheveled body. He felt himself stiffen as that same heat ran through his body, fingers twitching at his sides as he stole a glance at Dwight’s reaction. Oh, and it was a reaction he wished he could have saved.

Dwight’s cheeks slowly gained colour, his mouth opening and closing briefly as his grip on his clothes tightened. His knees pressed together as he squirmed where he stood before slowly making his way to the restroom. “Really Jed...I fell, and hurt my back. I’ll be okay.” 

“I know but...you’re acting weird, It’s probably just my imagination.” Holding up another mug, he flashed a lopsided grin at Dwight. “Sorry for prodding so much, here's an apology coffee?” 

This time, Dwight’s sigh was filled with brief laughter as he took the mug in his free hand. “Thank you. I’ll be out soon.” Before he could be questioned more, Dwight scuttled into the bathroom and shut the door, pressing his back against it with a slight huff. ‘Why does Jed have to care so much.’ He felt his heart flutter for a moment, cheeks reddening further as he tossed his clothes on the counter. ‘Maybe...this is a good thing! I mean...Jed’s really sweet and...a nice person.’ Dwight sipped at the coffee, eyes closing as he pondered these new thoughts. ‘Do I...like Jed...in that way?’ A part of him danced at the thought, and the other withered. ‘How do I know if I like Jed, or if I’m just trying to forget Ghostface…’ 

Dwight set the now empty mug down and started shedding his clothes, wincing as he saw the marks on his hips, little trickles of blood had flowed while he slept. ‘God I hope that guy didn’t have anything...I’m such an idiot.’ As he tossed his clothes into the hamper, Dwight wrapped his arms around his body as he came to a conclusion. ‘Maybe this is a way to forget Ghostface...but, it’s not wrong to do so...and Jed’s already so kind to me.’ 

Over the past few days, Dwight would often find his thoughts trailing back to Ghostface. Now? He found his mind replacing him with Jed. Was that wrong? Perhaps. But as Dwight started the water for the tub, all he could imagine was a pleasant future. Spending more time with Jed, maybe even writing together! Could someone as plain and underwhelming as Dwight ask for something as lovely as that? Catching the attention of someone as handsome and put together like Jed was. ‘I’m...such an idiot. There’s no way that he’d even spare someone like me a second glance.’ 

Leaning back against the sink, Dwight watched the water slowly fill up, his eyelids getting heavier with each passing second. “Wh..” He rubbed his eyes and stumbled a bit, opting to sit on the tile as he waited. ‘Why am I so...tired?’ Dwight yawned and blinked one last time before slumping forward, body hitting the floor with a smack. 

A minute passed, the door to the restroom creaking open as a figure loomed over Dwight’s sleeping form. “Took long enough...what were you thinking about in there, Dwight?” Jed stalked over, closing the door with his foot as he made his way to Dwight’s body. He squatted, one hand reaching out to ruffle the man’s hair. “Come here, let good ol Jed take care of you...just like old times, right?” 

Jed teetered on the edge of delicacy and manhandling as he positioned Dwight on the floor. Sure he wanted to get his prize but, if Dwight woke up with new marks there wouldn’t be a good excuse for them. With Dwight on his back, Jed stood and shucked off his clothes as well, folding them in a pile before setting them on the counter. “Some of my cum leaked out of you huh? Don’t worry. I told you I’d train your body Dwight, for as long as you’re interesting.” Jed kneeled down on the floor again, pulling Dwight’s hips closer to him as he chuckled, hungry eyes devouring everything Dwight unwillingly offered. “And the way you reacted? That was very interesting. Is someone getting infatuated with me?” 

His cackle filled the restroom with dread, Jed’s hand already stroking his cock as he preened off of Dwight’s misfortune. “But which one, Dwight? Do you like me, or Ghostface? Flatter me Dwight, choose both.” He couldn’t wait any longer, spreading Dwight’s legs with purpose as he guided his length in. Below, Dwight’s body flinched, mouth parting as his head fell to one side. “ _ Nmngh… _ ” Shaky hands clenched and unclenched, having nothing to grip onto as Jed bottomed out. “ _ Haah~.. _ ” Dwight’s body welcomed these feelings, legs spreading wider as his muscles clenched around Jed.

Last night Jed varied the pace he went at, but this time he didn’t have time to play. Having only used half a tablet limited his contact with Dwight, but that didn’t matter as it still gave him enough time for him to cum. 

Harsh snaps of his hips, the tight hold he had on Dwight’s waist. Both encompassed Dwight’s thin form, the poor man being engulfed in an act he had no say in. Jed leaned over Dwight’s body, using the leverage he had to push and pull Dwight back onto his cock, breathing and words now spinning near his ear. “I have other plans for you Dwight, many many plans. But fuck-” Groaning, his smile spread far too wide as he quickened his thrusts. “I want to fuck you until you wake up, hear you scream my name and struggle. Or would you?” His chuckles were breathy, sweat beading on his brow and body as he pounded Dwight into the floor of his bathroom. “Would you gasp and moan? Beg for me to go harder, faster?” Jed’s chuckle turned frenzied, pace becoming sloppy as he closed his eyes, letting his mind replay their first time together. Feeling Dwight squirm under him, the blood dripping from his neck and the way his hole seemed to hold onto his fingers. “Fuck-” He hissed, hips pressing against Dwight’s as he stilled, feeling his release rock his body. How he wished he could end this little game and watch his blade sink into Dwight’s flesh. The want to hear screams of horror and pain left an itch he needed to scratch, Jed knew he needed to hear someone break. Thankfully, the soft keen of Dwight’s moans fit the bill, but he had other plans for his ‘friend’, so regrettably, this would have to do for now. 

Standing, Jed grabbed Dwight’s discarded shirt, wiping and dressing himself as he looked over his sleeping form. He’d wake up soon and as much as Jed would like to end the facade of a friend, he wanted to see how far he could take this. Picking Dwight up slightly, he slumped the man against the cabinets and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Slowly but surely Dwight woke, blurry eyes trying to blink away the blanket of drowsiness that encompassed him. He lifted his head, looking around as he yawned and murmured softly. “What..happened?” as Dwight tried to stand he squeaked, feeling his body protest with a jolt of pain and flash of pleasure as he noticed his still hard member. “Oh my god...” Scrambling to his feet, Dwight turned off the bath faucet and slowly sank down in it as he tried to ignore his erection. ‘What the hell is wrong with me…’ his hands were crossed over his chest, head tilted back as he felt his resolve crumble once more. Dwight couldn’t decide if he should feel ashamed or disgusted. Though a healthy mix of the two seemed to choose for him as his arms unfolded, a trembling hand sliding down his chest to wrap around his cock. ‘God-’ having not yet dunked his head under the water, Dwight couldn’t use that excuse for the steady trickle of liquid that dripped down his cheeks.

Much to his surprise, his orgasm hit him faster than he thought it would. Hips stuttering under the water and sloshing a bit out of the tub, a strangled gasp tore itself from his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out what was happening as if he wasn’t doing it to himself. Dwight slammed his fist against the side of the tub as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Sobs claimed him next, shoving the humiliation of it all to the side as his muffled wails were barely drowned out. Alongside his mental punishment, Dwight felt his body chastise him as his movements encouraged a bit of the cum to leak out of him and into the water. Another exasperated yell wrenched itself from his throat, abruptly moving to rest on his knees, bending forward slightly as he reached behind himself. Dwight slid two fingers inside of himself, mind not registering the absence of the burn that usually accompanied it. As he felt his fingers become coated in that vile slick, he wept as quietly as he could, digging that stranger’s cum out of him.

“Fuck- FUCK!” Feeling his body protest the intrusion of his own fingers, he was glad to be rid of most if not all of that man’s cum. There had been so much, he should have told him to wear a condom- NO! He shouldn’t have been there in the first place, he should have- There was something he could have- Anything!   
  
Dwight froze, eyes wide as he felt his stomach churn, his hands came up to his mouth, feeling his whole body turn inside out as he threw up into his hands. The sound of the vomit hitting the water made his head swim, dull and hollow eyes watching the clear water slowly turn murky. Corrupted and filthy, that's all he was.

“Dwight?” The voice at the door made something snap inside of him, knowing that on the other side of the door was his coworker and friend. God, he sounded concerned, Jed really did care, huh? He mustered enough strength and croaked out an “I’m...fine...I’ll be out in a few.”    
  
Standing, he watched as the water dripped down his legs, nudging the plug at the drain with his foot. Too much. Today had been too much for Dwight and it barely started- was Jed still talking?   
  
“I was thinking, you have a farmers market a couple of blocks from here right? Why don’t we go there today after your shower? You’re not...It doesn’t sound like you’re okay. But you won't tell me what happened...maybe this can help cheer you up?” Even just the sound of Jed’s voice wrung out a small sob, he sounded like he was begging Dwight to open up.

As the last of the water went down the drain, Dwight reached out to turn the shower knob, shuddering as he felt the warm water trickle down his back. “Y-Yeah… I’d like that Jed. Thank you.”   
  
Relief. That's all Dwight heard as Jed sighed on the other side of the door, patting it gently with his hand. “Thank god, well then, it's a date. Take your time in there though, no rush.” 

Dwight’s heart thrummed in his ears, mind reeling as he tried to process what Jed just said. ‘A...DATE!?’ He visibly flinched, legs nearly giving out as his thoughts wandered. Jed was just...like that, there's no way he actually meant a date-date. Right?   
  
He wouldn’t say his shower was rushed, but at least he was thorough. Rinsing out his mouth was the first step, the next task was to erase the smell of sex that clung to his body and hair. Dwight hoped Jed didn’t pick up anything, already too embarrassed at the thought of an actual date with the man to be consumed by other worries.


	6. Farmers Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says 'Happy Mental Breakdown' quite like farm-fresh produce!

Now clean and dressed in clothes that weren’t soiled to hell and back, Dwight bit the bullet and opened the door, stepping out into the living room. Closing it behind him, he looked around his apartment. “Je-”   
  
“You smell nice.” well he found who he was looking for. Dwight jumped, pressing his back against the door as Jed’s forearm came up to rest on the side of his head “Citrus?”   
  
“U-Uh...yeah! I uh...like lemons a lot.” Dwight couldn’t help but stare, had Jed always been this buff? In his defense he knew some of the strength Jed had, always being the one to bring heavy office supplies to and fro, mentioning in passing of his weekly runs and exercise routine. His eyes trailed down the length of Jed’s arm, past his bicep and his shoulder, down to his chest and- Jed’s hand? A squeak left him, body unnecessarily melting into how warm Jed’s touch was, his head being tilted up to meet his gaze.    
  
“Hey, daydreamer. Are you sure you’re okay?” Jed asked, his hand leaving Dwight’s chin to gently brush against his hip, fingers gently grazing over the hidden imprints the stranger- and him, left on Dwight.    
  
This time, a pathetic meep lept out of Dwight’s mouth, barely able to stammer out a sentence. “Y-Yes! You’re fine- I’M. I am fine!” If the world could open up a fissure below him and end his suffering, that would be great. “Why are you...leaning in?” He was sure Jed heard the way his voice cracked, faces nearly inches apart.    
  
“Your eyes...they’re actually the colour of honey.  _ How beautiful. _ ” That statement shook Dwight to the core, those oh so pretty eyes shut as he turned his head away from Jed. “Don’t...call me that..I-I..” His words were lost, but his sanity had been found as Jed stepped back and raised his own hands submissively.    
  
“I apologize...that was too strong huh? Let's go get some food.” Jed had the nerve to look sheepish, his large hands squeezing Dwight’s, pulling the man with him further into the living room. “I’ll pick up the tab, as an apology.   
  
Now that made him snort, looking back at his friend with an amused smirk. “Apology for what...tricking me into having a sleepover, or nearly smushing me against my own bathroom door.” He shoved Jed’s arm before he went about his home. Dwight made sure to snag his wallet and phone, donning his glasses as he turned to Jed with a smile across his face.

“Well, I’m only sorry about one thing.” when Dwight got closer, Jed reached out and hooked a finger in one of Dwight’s belt loops. “And it's NOT having someone cute pressed up against a wall.”    
  
“Wh- Shut up!” That same bubbling laughter tumbled through his lips, Dwight’s whole mood lightened with each giggle from him and breathy huff from Jed. “Let’s go, you’ll love the vendors at the market! Ms. Smith always bakes sugar cookies on saturday!”   
  
Jed’s smile slowly spread across his face, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as his eyes followed Dwight's every move, exiting the apartment alongside him. “Then let's hurry, can’t miss em now can we?”

\---------

Their walk to the farmers market was, to say the least, uneventful. Save for Dwight pointing out some of the prettier pigeons he found, and Jed wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He did scold Jed for being indecent, but found it hard to ignore the smile tugging at his face as Jed did his ‘how cruel, Mr. Fairfield’ act. For better or for worse, they had made it to the market in one piece. The silence that had accumulated on the way stabbed needles into the corners of his eyes and the back of his neck. Dwight’s thoughts always finding that same twisting path back to Ghostface.

“-Can go to that booth, okay?” Jed nudged his arm, stopping the pair as his eyes narrowed in concern. “Dwight? Were you listening to me?”   
  
“O-Oh! Uh...no...sorry, can you repeat that?” What a disaster, he couldn’t even pay attention to Jed when he’s talking. 

Dwight wasn’t expecting the almost neutral face Jed had, thankful that he didn’t seem upset that he had spaced out. “There was a sign at the entrance that said there's a spot making breakfast burritos, so we can go to that booth first, does that sound okay?” Tugging Dwight over, Jed directed the two to the booth in question, taking out his wallet and wagging it in front of his friend. “I’ll pick up the tab, and before you can stammer and be worried about it-” Jed gestured to the menu and smiled at the cook before glancing back at Dwight. “-this’ll just mean you’ll pay next time, got it?”   
  
Well that didn’t leave him much choice, but Dwight didn’t think he’d mind doing this with Jed again. “That sounds wonderful...Thank you, Jed.” His mind snapped from the conversation to the vendor, sheepishly chirping out his order and stepping to the side with Jed. All he wanted was to be free of these thoughts, cursing his mind for rolling back time as it replayed what had happened. The assault, and their meeting in the restroom, it was almost too much for Dwight to stomach.

The sound of Jed’s voice pierced through him, eyes widening as he realized that he not only had been boring a hole into the floor with his stagnant gaze but also yet again missed the question Jed had asked him. “Dwight...are you sure you’re-”   
  
“I’m FINE!” His outburst shocked even him, those pinpricks at his eyes finally drew tears, sloppily wiping them away as he took a few steps away from the vendor’s booth, drawing in shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself. ‘He’s going to be mad. I shouldn’t have yelled and now Jed’s going to leave and I messed it all up AGAIN.’ Dwight hiccuped, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes in an attempt at quelling his tears.

A minute passed, Dwight becoming accustomed to the cold pit in his stomach. He did it again, ruining something that could have been so lovely-   
  
“Hey...daydreamer, I got our food, do you want to find someplace nice to sit and breathe?” Jed’s hand felt larger than normal, pressing against the small of his back gently, guiding him towards one of the far away benches. The pet name sunk into his heart far too fast for Dwight’s liking.

Once they settled down, Dwight held onto his burrito with hands that shook with fear and uncertainty. Why wasn’t Jed saying anything? He had to be pissed...not only had he ignored him, he yelled in Jed’s face!

With all of the inner turmoil Dwight had been facing, Jed took this time to unwrap and start eating his food. ‘He’s already this far gone, huh?’ His bites were slow, eyes dragging themselves across Dwight’s hunched over form. Jed heard their boss chew into him more times than anyone, and not once did Dwight crack. But this? Yeah...that outburst was just the beginning.

Broad shoulders shook as Jed averted his gaze, far too excited for this new revelation. More...Jed wanted more from Dwight, to hear him break, to feel his body bend to his will, to bathe in his psyche when it eventually shatters by his doing. “Dwight...did Ghostface really...cause all of this?” He asked, moving a hand over to rest on his co-worker's knee. If Jed wanted to go further with his plan, he had to foster the feelings that lingered within Dwight. Knowing that they could be fleeting, he had to cement them before Dwight could move on or heal. 

It was a tense few moments, Jed was unsure if he had messed up. Was his timing wrong? Should his hand be higher up on his leg? What would elicit the most from Dwight while still keeping it innocent? Though when he heard Dwight’s soft mumble of ‘no..’, he knew that he had won this interaction. 

“...It’s...I recently broke up with my fiancé...I-We were together for nearly 6 years.” Looking over to Jed, Dwight met his unmoving gaze briefly, blinking away a few tears that swore they wouldn’t fall.   
  
So it wasn’t a trick of the light, Dwight’s eyes really were the colour of honey. Though it didn’t fit with most of his motif, it being all black. Nevertheless Jed was sure his eyes would go well with silver, gouging them out would be easy, and if he had a spare mason jar, he wouldn’t have to worry about forgetting their colour. He’s crying too, how easy it was for him to lift the hand on Dwight’s knee, brushing away the tears that slid down his cheek. 

“He was...abusive. I couldn't breathe when I was with him. I was always hurt and bleeding. He forced me to do things and-” Pausing, Dwight’s hand came up to cover his mouth as he hiccuped and focused his gaze towards his shoes.

“Don’t choke, Dwight. Speak slowly and just breathe, I’ll wait as long as I need to.” Jed’s arm now wrapped around Dwight’s shoulders, pulling his friend closer. 

The relieved chuckle that Dwight had made momentarily startled Jed, he didn’t think the man had it in him to laugh, not now at least. “I...met him a few weeks ago. I tried to...I don’t know- fix it? Fix us. I wanted to be together again but all he wanted was..” Pausing, Dwight stifled a sob and hunched over, body shuddering as he tried to throw out his words. “To have a punching bag for one more day.”   
  
“That’s...unforgivable.”   
  
“I-I know...now, I know.”   
  
Rubbing at Dwight’s back, Jed’s composed face twisted in anger briefly.  _ ‘No...how DARE someone else have a go at you. I’M supposed to break you. You’re MINE to corrupt and use. Not his. If there's competition, I’ll need to get rid of it.’ _ He adjusted himself as Dwight sat up, unaware of the turmoil that now ripped at Jed’s composure. “Was it worse than Ghostface?” Feeling Dwight flinch under him, he retracted his arm and leaned away. “Sorry, shouldn’t have made a joke like that.”   
  
After a few seconds of tense silence, Dwight let out a breathy laugh as he moved to unwrap his burrito. “Yeah, actually. Ghostface is MUCH worse.”

_ ‘Good.’ _ Jed’s smile returned, nudging him with an arm “What, is it because he’s a serial killer? Surely that can’t be it, right?”

“Oh noooo~ Totally not, its because his outfit is tacky and smells like he washed it with his own sweat and cologne.” Dwight rolled his eyes as he took a bite, chewing as he watched Jed smirk and toss his head back in laughter. He couldn’t look away, too mesmerized as Jed’s mouth opened, tongue darting out briefly to lick up a bit of salsa that dripped out of his burrito before stuffing the already mauled end into his mouth. That action made Dwight sit up even straighter, attention now fully on his own food as he felt his body heat up with embarrassment. ‘Jesus Christ, can I keep it together for one fucking minute! He’s just eating a burrito, nothing more.’ 

“You know, I can fit other things in my mouth comfortably.”    
  
Jed’s comment made Dwight wheeze and inhale, swatting at Jed’s arm as he tried to swallow the food in his mouth that threatened to make a re-appearance. “O-OH my god! Jed!” He coughed and tried his best to shove the man off the bench. 

“It’s true. If you let me stay over again tonight I can show you.” 

The way he moved closer to Dwight made his heart race. Hoping that in a second Jed would say ‘haha just kidding!’, but that never came. What he saw when he glanced over was Jed’s piercing eyes looking into him, begging? Pleading? He couldn’t place the emotion, annoyed that it was compelling enough for him to squeak out a feeble “S-Sure!” Was he that desperate for someone's touch on his body that he’d stoop so low as to sleep with his co-worker? Someone who had been doing their best to talk with him and cheer him up?    
  
The answer was, unsurprisingly, a yes.

After they finished their food, Dwight insisted on throwing out their trash, giving him some time to shake off the nerves in his body. When he got back, he couldn’t stop his body from leaning forward into Jed’s hand that reached up to ruffle his hair. “Need me to walk you back?”   
  
“No! I can make it...but uh-” As he fumbled with his words, Dwight jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a second keycard to his apartment. “For you. So you can um..come over again. Tonight, right?” Maybe Jed didn’t hear the hopefulness in his voice.

“Eager huh?”

Son of a bitch. “A-Absolutely not! I just wanted to know so I can make dinner for the both of us.” The grand plan was to hide the desperation with how gay he was? Smart, Dwight.    
  
Dwight was sure that his heart was about to leap through his chest, having heard Jed chuckle as he turned to walk away, pocketing the spare key. What had he gotten himself into? Not only did he have the crisis of Ghostface to think about, but now he also had to figure out what he’s going to cook for dinner. After his mini-crisis, Dwight watched as Jed’s form faded as he walked, already having lost him easily in the crowd. ‘Well...I guess, I can get what I need to make dinner at the market, and I have time to think about things and not stress myself out again. This is good! Everything is fine.’

…

‘Oh my GOD Jed offered to suck my dick-’


	7. Bye Bye Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All joking aside this chapter has disemboweling and vivisection (like what you do to science lab frogs), please be aware of this and read at your discretion.

Keys jingled in the lock as Marcus tried to open his front door, living in an apartment has its benefits, though he doubted that having a janky lock like this one was one of them. “Fuck.” He jerked open the door, kicking it aside as he walked further into the living room. 

**“Hello, Marcus Barron. Welcome home~”**

The electronic voice shocked him, his body nearly toppling over as he was roughly shoved forward, the front door slamming behind him. “WHAT THE HELL-” Marcus’ yell was muffled as a leather glove pressed against his mouth, the faint glint of a blade in his peripherals as the figure brought its face closer to his ear.  **“I’ve been waiting for you. How about you and I take a stroll to the bedroom?” **

Marcus growled as he was pushed forward, the stranger’s knee digging into the back of his thigh as another incentive. “Not like I have much of a choice.” His eyes squinted as they walked down the hallway, trying to get a glimpse of the intruder in one of his mirrors.    
  
A sliver of moonlight illuminated a white mask with a ghoulish face in a reflection. That alone struck a chord in Marcus’ core. ‘Ghostface…’ His body rigid and shaking as he was roughly shoved onto his bed. In the struggle for power, he lashed back and struck Ghostface’s shoulder, a panicked sneer now gracing his face as he relished in the quick victory of hurting his assailant. Though victories never lasted, the hand that covered his face returned, pushing a damp cloth against his mouth. His world dimmed, eyes fluttering shut as his mind screamed at him to stay conscious. Marcus felt the twist of leather as Ghostface’s legs squeezed around him, diminishing his movements. The last thing he heard before slipping under was the cruel cackle Ghostface’s voice.

**“See you in a few minutes, Marcus~”**

As Marcus began to feel himself coming to, he blinked away the layer of drowsiness that seemed to coat his whole body. The first thing he noticed was how taut his arms and legs were, seemingly unable to pull them up to his face or adjust his position in the bed. He was rightfully stuck, panic now flooding his veins as he thrashed around, equally startled to feel something gagging his mouth and stifling his sounds. With his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked around and yelled, a cold icy shiver dripping down his spine. Ghostface had draped his room in heavy plastic, like a bubble around his bed. 

**“Really, you took forever to wake up. I have places to be Marcus, for instance!”** Ghostface sauntered into his view, twirling a knife precariously above his heaving chest.  **“I have a dinner-date with Dwight, can’t miss that, now can I?” ** The movement was brief, a ‘slip’ of the fingers as the blade fell and sliced down Marcus’ side, eliciting a pained groan from the man. 

“Dwmigt?” The cloth and gag in his mouth made it hard to talk, though his eyes glinted with remembrance. This made Ghostface pause, taking up the knife again as he put the tip against Marcus’ side. 

**“I know about your past with him, and let me tell you I. Am. Not. Pleased.”** Snarling, Ghostface plunged the blade into his flesh, the scream barely making it past the gag.  **“Wanna know what I’m going to do? I’m going to take the body that you desecrated and claim it as my own.”** The voice changer crackled as he inhaled, a manic laugh now dancing around the pair as Ghostface let go of the knife. He left it inside as his hands made quick work of Marcus’ pants, unsheathing a second one from his thigh as he made cuts to his jeans. Little beads of blood trickled down his thighs, Ghostface’s slashes being more purposeful than careful.  **“You touched him when the two of you met up. In what way I don’t know, Dwight wouldn’t say.”** Shredding his boxers was next, a gloved hand gripping Marcus’ cock roughly as it began stroking him.  **“Did you have fun? Playing with a toy that wasn’t yours? He’s mine now. Dwight’s mind, his body, his thoughts, ALL OF IT!” **

Marcus howled, tears pricking at his eyes at the sting and pull of the leather on his dick. “MMNH!! SHTOP-” His hips bucked and writhed around briefly, the pain of the knife still embedded in his side stopped those actions quickly. Much to his horror, Marcus felt himself stiffen. White-hot shame barreled down his chest as he watched Ghostface thumb the slit of his cock, smearing precum down the shaft.    
  
**“Was it worth it? Breaking Dwight all over again? That’s MY job. Tonight, I’ll sit with him on his couch and eat dinner, listen to his prattling about his day or his feelings. Make him feel** ** _ really _ ** **good.”** Letting go of Marcus briefly, he moved onto the bed between his legs and resumed stroking him.  **“I’ll whisper words into his ear, watch his eyes light up and feel some sort of hope again. As if I love him as if he can HAVE love.” ** The breathy tone in his voice faded, his languid movements now quickening as he watched Marcus squirm and moan. His eyes were blinking rapidly as if to wick away tears that Ghostface swore he’d see.  **“When he’s nice and ready, all open and vulnerable, I’ll take what’s mine. He has a thing for me, you know. I’ll lay him on his bed, which I’m sure you two fucked on, and spread him open with my fingers-”** Sitting back, Jed shoved two fingers inside of Marcus, scissoring roughly alongside his stroking.  **“Hear those pretty little mewls and cries. How he’ll beg and moan for release, to see his hole squeeze around my cock.” **

The pain Marcus felt was nearly unbearable. With the knife still in his side, the burn of Ghostface’s fingers and constant rubbing of leather on his cock had quickly been driving him insane. Combining his fear with the adrenaline coursing through his body, Marcus felt hot tears stream down the sides of his face, muffled screaming barely bouncing off of the plastic that Ghostface had put up. “MMNH!” He pulled at the restraints, heart pounding in tandem with the snaps of leather that bound his wrists and ankles to the headboard and bedpost. 

**“No no no. You’re NOT getting out of this.”** Ghostface’s laugh pulsed around the two of them, the bed and the leather of his outfit creaking as he stood and removed his hands from Marcus’ body.  **“I’ll be right back~ Don’t miss me too much.”** As Ghostface turned to leave the room, Marcus was left to stew in his own misery, the killer’s soft humming grabbing at his mind like a vice.

Marcus’ apartment was actually not as dilapidated as he thought it would be. Someone who willingly manipulates another person to do their bidding and be their sex slave had to have been rotten. Ghostface thought that a cruel and dirty nature would reflect upon their house, but he supposed being proven wrong once in a while wasn’t too infuriating. Marcus was truly rotten to the core, having so many years with Dwight and all of them torturous. How twisted was this man to have whispered words of love and adoration into Dwight’s mind, only to rip his reality out from under him and leave Dwight isolated and broken? If only he could ask Marcus how he managed a scheme so brilliant. 

Ghostface paused at the kitchen counter, eyes drifting to the chef’s knife that lay across a cutting board. He quietly thought to himself, reaching out to grab the knife as he moved to face the stove.  _ ‘Well, Dwight did say Marcus could eat a dick.’ _ A part of him hoped Marcus heard the stove clicking on, its desperate attempts at igniting sparked a flame inside of Ghostface. It had been a long time since he did this, however, he’s sure Marcus would forgive his sloppy work. 

He held the blade over the flame, watching behind masked eyes as the blade began to heat up, the metal protesting and blackening. As it gradually became hotter, the grip on the handle tightened, a near maniacal smile slithered onto his face. The excitement Ghostface felt was immeasurable, his joy nearly bubbling out as angry crimson overtook the knife, deeming it ready for its next task. Turning the stove off, Ghostface briskly walked back to the bedroom, finding Marcus bobbing in and out of consciousness. It seemed that the slow trickle of blood began to soak up in the bedsheets below, clouding Marcus’ mind and slurring even his vision and coherency. Though when Ghostface walked back into the room with a beacon of danger, the urgency returned to his body as he once again tried to thrash out of the leather straps.    
  
Resituating himself between his victim's legs, he waved the knife around as a sort of greeting.  **“Maaaarcus~”** Ghostface’s free hand reached out, fisting the upper half of Marcus’ dick, giving a few languid strokes to the withering member.  **“Did you miss me? I have a surprise for you, I’ll be removing that gag!”** He thumbed Marcus’ slit, head tossing back in a bark of laughter as Marcus gasped and bucked his hips, a pained hiss following his actions.  **“And~ I’ll be replacing it-”** Bringing the knife closer to his exposed length, Ghostface sneered behind the plastic of his mask, cackling at the way his cock twitched when the heat became too much. 

“MMSHNG-!” Marcus stilled all movement, new tears welling in his eyes as he tried to plead and beg with Ghostface. The room seemed to slow and stop, the moment captured in silence as Ghostface defied time itself and tilted his head, amusement clear in his tone. 

**“-with this!” ** With one quick motion, Ghostface sliced through the base of Marcus’ cock. He didn’t recoil as the man screamed, the paned bellows blowing spit through the soaked makeshift gag. Ghostface leaned in closer, a cackle building in his chest as he watched the blood curdle and bubble along the metal of the knife, flesh searing beneath it. Holding the prick up was next to ethereal, admiring it in the dim light of the bedroom. A chorus of Marcus’ panting and throat battered screams sent sparks down his legs and arms who now reached for the gag, swiftly switching it out for Marcus’ own mutilated cock. Ghostface was content to sit back on his haunches and watch Marcus’ eyes roll back into his head, spit bubbling up around the soft member, spilling out of his mouth and down his chin. 

Turning his attention to his crotch, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter as the blood dried on the cauterized wound. Even if it had dripped it wouldn’t make a dent in the pool that the wound on his side had been working on since the beginning.  **“Thank goodness you’re still breathing, I’d hate for you to miss out on this~”** Ghostface stood from the bed and left momentarily to discard the knife in the sink, coming back to Marcus’ side. He roughly grabbed Marcus’ chin and a nearby baseball bat, jamming the knob into his mouth as he shoved his own cock down his throat. Once it was firmly lodged into him, Ghostface tossed the bat aside to be forgotten on the floor. Marcus could only wish that were him.

Rather quickly Marcus’ body jerked into fight or flight, whipping his head from side to side as his lungs tried to cough up the intrusion that blocked his airways. Though it was to no avail, the whimpering and pleading noises only getting louder and sharper as Ghostface left his side, settling down between his legs once again.  **“Remember Marky~ Dwight’s mine. He's ** ** _MINE_ ** ** to break, ** ** _MINE_ ** ** to use, ** ** _MINE_ ** ** to dirty. Tonight I’m going to fuck him so hard he’ll never remember your name again and after that? It’ll be ** ** _MY_ ** ** turn to consume his mind and body.”** Ghostface gripped the knife that had nearly been forgotten in Marcus’ side, roughly pulling it out and laughing as Marcus screamed in pain. Was it from the reawoken pain from the wound, or the asphyxiation slowly claiming his senses? Ghostface didn’t care, his mind too occupied with raising the knife in his right hand, bracing himself on the bed with the left.  **“I’m going to make every ounce of his psyche bathe in the idea of me. He won't forget my touch, he’ll crave it. Beg for me to slide myself into him and his life. As for you? Well, this is my thank you for showing me that my little game with him doesn’t have to end so soon.”** With that Ghostface plunged the blade down into Marcus’ chest, dragging it through to his crotch. 

The way Marcus screamed sent waves of pleasure through him, his own cock pressing insistently against the leather of his pants. Ghostface moaned, the sound rough and crackly as it passed through the voice changer. Quickly, he stabbed the knife into the bed and plunged his hands into the mass of intestines and organs in front of him. He fisted and roughly pulled at his guts, ripping and tearing the delicate structure of life that Marcus held inside of him. The initial shock of being gutted made Marcus bellow, spit flying everywhere as the last bit of trapped air in his lungs pushed up past his prick and into the room. The luster that Marcus had drained from his eyes, body spasming before stilling for the final time. That shine wasn’t lost, it simply traveled down to the blood that gushed out and onto Ghostface’s arms, legs, and the bed below.  **“I’m glad I brought this~ I used them on that man not too long ago, you should have seen the way Dwight sucked in a breath and nearly cried as he read what I had done~”** Reaching into his pocket, Ghostface brought out a small kit with hooks and pins.  **“I do apologize, it’ll be a bit sloppy.”** He shook his head remorsefully as he pulled out a couple of hooks and lines.  **“But have no fear Marcus, I’ll only need four! I was never fond of textbook vivisection.”** Taking the hooks, Ghostface spent a moment to dig them into the corners of the skin next to the wound. Pulling the wire out to each wrist and leg restraint took a bit of finesse, too hard and it would snap, too gentle and it wouldn’t give. Once he had Marcus’ insides splayed open, he got off the bed and admired his handiwork.  **“Stunning...really…NOW I know what Dwight saw in you. Farewell, Marcus, have a lovely night~” **

Ghostface’s exit was less grand than the climax of the kill. He took his time with removing the plastic, folding it up with ungloved hands as he tucked them away into a thick plastic bag, stashing that and his blood soaked attire in it as well. It was handy to have a light set of gear with him after all, only having to worry about a few pieces of his ‘costume’ rather then the whole set made his nerves titter with joy. Perhaps he could kill more often, just quicker, faster, like a shroud in the night. 

Sneaking out the back wasn’t something he took pride in, but waltzing out the front when voices could be heard clamoring outside Marcus’ door wasn’t the wisest choice. How funny, the man that Dwight hated and spat venom at had people who would miss him. People who would cry for him. Did Dwight have that? Jed was sure the answer was ‘no’, having seen first hand the turmoil that he caused go unchecked and unspoken. Dwight had nobody, but Jed would see to it that by the end of their time together Dwight would be able to trust him with anything. Truthfully, Jed really did care about Dwight.  
His mother always stressed the importance of taking care of your pet, after all.


	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Jed spend the night together again, but this time Jed isn't confined to the couch!

Arriving back at Dwight’s home, he pressed the key to the lock, pushing the door open as he sighed heavily into the entranceway. “I’m tired and exhausted, if only I had something to recharge my batteries.” His voice was monotone, form slumping forward as he watched something scuttle closer out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Dwight had changed into something more suited to his at-home adventures, a pair of pajama bottoms and a thin shirt, the apron covering his front made this all the more domestic. “Jed! Welcome back, I almost thought you just decided to go home.” His hands instinctively went towards Jed’s bag, pausing for a moment as he glanced down at Jed with a silent question of ‘may I?’. Once he got the nod, Dwight quickly liberated Jed of his backpack, setting it aside to gently tug his friend deeper into the apartment, instructing him to kick off his shoes and sit at the counter, the food was still hot. 

_ ‘Oh Dwight, if only you knew what that bag held...normally I wouldn’t let anyone near it but, considering tonight’s kill was personal for you, I’ll let you indulge.’ _ Jed’s inner monologue was cut short as Dwight placed a plate of food in front of him. Pan-seared salmon with asparagus, Dwight had meticulously peeled the vegetables, and couscous salad? He knew that Dwight’s mother dealt in culinary but now he knew how much of that was passed onto her son. Jed wondered what other secrets Dwight had inside of him, seeing as he only had a few more months to figure it out. “Fish?” He asked murmuring a ‘thanks’ as Dwight set a glass of water and a napkin down for him as well. 

“Yeah! My mom really loved cooking for us, and she enjoyed making salmon. So I figured that maybe you’d like it too!” Sitting down across from Jed, Dwight started to eat his own food, eyes downcast at his plate as they ate in relative silence. “Good?” He asked, beaming as Jed reached over to ruffle his hair and straighten his glasses.

“Perfect. Thanks, daydreamer.” Once finished, Jed took his and Dwight’s plates to the sink. He found that nodding along to Dwight’s stories worked well, his co-worker being quite observant, noting each gentle jerk of recognition Jed gave him as they cleaned up. 

Dwight was the first to break the silence, a sigh being ripped from his lips as he stretched and put the last of the food into the fridge. “I already took a shower so you can go on in.” Patting Jed’s arm as he passed him Dwight lazily waved at his friend before heading towards his bedroom.

“Ah, may I use your washing machine?” Jed rubbed the back of his neck as he averted his eyes, twirling the end of his shirt in a hand. “I may have gotten another beer and...spilled it on my lap.” 

“You...oh my god-” Dwight clutched at his sides as he was overcome with laughter, wiping the stray tears away as he nodded to Jed. “P-Please do! I can’t- ha!” His snickers died down for a moment, voice pitching as Jed raised an eyebrow, throwing one of the pillows on the couch at him. “Ah! Sorry, sorry! Go ahead, Jed.” With that Dwight disappeared into his bedroom, soft giggling still heard as he shuffled around and got ready for bed. 

_ ‘I wonder how his laughter would sound if I jammed my knife between his ribs…’ _ Jed shook his head as he snagged his backpack, taking a detour to the bathroom. He was careful to rinse off his clothes as quietly as possible. Crushing the clotted chunks of blood in his hand, he watched the dulled liquid trickle down the drain. The kill on Marcus left untapped adrenaline coursing through Jed’s veins, this gave him the drive to carry out this aftercare with finesse. Should he mess up now the illusion of being ‘good’ would be ruined forever.

With the brunt of the blood forgotten down the drain, he wrung out the excess water from the clothes before walking them to Dwight’s laundry ‘room’. Apartments like his were higher-end, allowing the space of a linen closet to be halved to allow a stacked washer and dryer. Tossing them in, he graciously used the detergent that Dwight had present, adding a bit more for those...trouble stains. 

If Dwight were to disappear, how quickly would someone think to check his apartment? Fairfield did spend an awful amount of time here so it would only be logical. Could he use this space? Or would he have to vacate immediately to keep his profile low? Jed pondered the thought as he set the machine to wash, letting himself doze off while watching the clothes spin. 

The water washed away the evidence that had caked onto his costume. The blood, the screams, all of it gone and dissolved. Would the neighbors who oh so lovingly came to Marcus’ door check in on him? Was he cared for like Jed assumed? This was a kill that was a pure indulgence, on a whim. At the moment all he wanted was to eliminate the only other person who tormented Dwight’s mind. Why did he want Marcus dead? His fears slowly materialized in his head as he swapped his clothes from the wash to the dryer. Was this becoming something more? 

_ Love? _   
  
Scoffing into the empty room, Jed adjusted his stance, crossing his arms as he left the uniform to dry. Now having returned to the bathroom, he stripped out of his current outfit and tossed it aside. He’ll throw those in the wash and leave them for tomorrow. Those Dwight could see, no blood to be found on them after all. 

Jed stepped into the shower, bracing himself as he turned the knob, he felt the cold water pelt each of his nerves. Though slowly but surely the water warmed, his thoughts now trickling back to Dwight.    
  
It couldn’t be love. He tasted bile at the thought of a mundane life with Dwight. Something peaceful? Just the two of them living their lives together would be boring. No screaming, no crying, no blood cascading down bodies and tears being used as bargaining tools. Jed wouldn’t trade this life for anything. So why? Why was he trying so hard to cement Dwight by his side? His hands clawed against his scalp, massaging shampoo to his roots as his eyes closed in contemplation. This was a game that had to end eventually. Either Dwight would find out or Jed would get bored of being in this town or of Dwight in general. Although he had that thought, Jed felt a jolt through his body at the thought of being bored with Dwight.    
  
This only confused him further, the thought of being with Dwight forever made him sick, and now the idea of no longer being able to twist Dwight’s mind to benefit him made him uncomfortable? What were these feelings trying to tell him? 

All too soon his shower ended, stepping out into the warm room. He wrapped a towel around his waist and used a spare to dry his hair and upper body. In any case, everything had been going to Jed’s tune tonight, and he’d see to it that everything got checked off of his list.   
  
Once his hair was passable as damp, he dried his legs and tugged on his boxers, gathering his clothes as he walked back out to the washer. He was pleased to see that his other set had dried while he had that thoughtful shower. Tucking it back away into his backpack neatly, he tossed his casual set into the washer. ‘I’ll do them tomorrow, we both have Sundays off as well anyway.’ Jed zipped his backpack closed, carrying it with him as he entered Dwight’s bedroom once more. He set the bag on the floor near the door, resting his hands on his hips as he looked over Dwight’s body. Originally he planned to just sleep by his side, but having the leftover adrenaline bouncing around inside of him along with seeing Dwight’s form curled up in bed made for an itch that was begging to be scratched.   
  
This would be different from last time. Jed’s body made the bed creak as he carefully peeled away the blanket that separated him from Dwight, now looming over his co-worker with a predatory grin as he noted Dwight had forgone the shirt he had on earlier. “Hey, Dwight. Daydreamer...wake up~” His grin widened as Dwight’s eyes blinked open, face immediately being overcome with a flush of red. 

“JED!?” Dwight squeaked, pressing his back into the bed as he brought his hands up to cover his eyes. “WHat are you doing in here??” His voice wavered as Jed adjusted his position on the bed, now putting his full weight on his left arm, the right carefully sliding down his thin frame. “J-Jed..” 

“Just thanking you for being so kind...Letting me sleepover-” Jed’s thumb hooked into the waistband of Dwight’s pajama bottoms, gently tugging them down. His eyes became lidded, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched Dwight’s hips raise to help him in removing his clothes. “Even going so far as to make dinner… and… “ Pausing, Jed brought his hand back up to gently pull one of Dwight’s hands away from his face, placing it at his shoulder. “This morning, I saw you checking me out.”   
  
“I-I…” Cautiously, Dwight took the invitation and looped his arms around Jed’s neck. Fingers laced together as he averted his gaze, biting at his bottom lip to try and curb his nervousness. “Can you blame me?” He sounded almost breathless, glancing down at Jed’s body before meeting his eyes. 

Jed’s chuckle vibrated through his body, leaning down to press kisses along Dwight’s neck. The hand that had been holding him up now fell to his forearm, the other now sliding up Dwight’s leg to tug on the hem of his boxers. “Well, I’m glad you like what you see. Is this okay?” The past few couplings that Dwight had were all forced and unwanted. Jed was sure that this would win him the encounter, giving Dwight a hope that he had some control or say in this. 

For a moment, however, Jed wondered if he had made the wrong move, fingers caressing his inner thigh under the fabric. Though when he heard Dwight mumble out a needy ‘yes, please’ he dove in and took his prize. Jed worked hard for this, all of his planning and sculpting of Dwight’s mind. Herding his psyche right where Jed wanted it. This would be well worth the wait.

His tongue was hot as he trailed down Dwight’s neck, hand now firmly gripping his cock, starting slow strokes as a contrast to the upper assault Dwight was also facing. Jed nudged Dwight’s cheek with his own, pressing their lips together as he swallowed the moans Dwight had been letting out. So sweet, and all for him. 

A shudder ran down his spine as his mind filled in the blanks for him. Dwight was all his because Marcus won’t ever come back into the picture. HE got rid of Marcus, and now he could ruin Dwight at his own pace. Jed sat up and broke the kiss, lifting Dwight’s legs up in the air as he pulled off his pants and boxers, tossing them to a corner of the room. “Have you thought of me in this way before?” He asked, nodding towards the nightstand with an inquisitive look. 

“Um- I have…” Dwight nodded back and squeaked as Jed quickly reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube, slicking up his hand as it went back to stroking Dwight. “ _ A-Ah~ _ ...mmn...I-I thought of you and I having s-ah!” His hips bucked upward as he felt a finger prod at his hole.    
  
“Finish that thought, Dwight.”   
  
“S-sex...in different places...like at work an- _ ahn~ _ Oh god- Jed!” His hands scrambled to hold onto the bedsheets, one of them came up to his mouth, teeth biting down on one of his knuckles as he tried to relax. The feeling of Jed suddenly sliding a finger inside of him abrupt and startling.    
  
“Here too, right?”   
  
Jed’s voice was pure sex to Dwight, his eyes fluttering shut as Jed leaned forward and spoke near his ear. “You forgot to put away your...belongings...in the bathroom. But, that explains why you’re already loose, huh?” He added a second finger, curling them and chuckling as Dwight hiccuped and moaned through his teeth, body writhing on the bed. 

Mortified. Dwight was utterly mortified that Jed saw not only his toys but things he used to clean himself. How desperate did he look, or needy? Would Jed think of him as a sex-crazed fiend now? God, he hoped not. Dwight didn’t intend on sleeping with Jed, he thought he could sate his need for more in the comfort of his own home but it seemed fate had other plans. His hips started a slow pace as they rocked back to meet each thrust from Jed’s fingers. The burn he felt when Jed spread them apart and roughly added a third made him gasp and cry out, beads of tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “It- ah!” He sucked in a breath, nails digging into the back of Jed’s neck. “Hurts...Jed…”

Trying not to grimace, Jed leaned back and eased up on his movements. “Sorry…” He was annoyed at the pace he had to go, the thought of forcing himself into Dwight much more appealing. But with each whimper and gasp that he pulled from Dwight, Jed started to appreciate this slow and steady method. Showing restraint and care for how Dwight feels was surely a good way to stay on his good side. Not that Jed had any trouble getting on it in the first place. 

Dwight unknowingly cut through Jed’s inner monologue, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Please...Jed, I need you.” He wiggled his hips, gasping softly as Jed pulled his fingers out. “You..can be rough with me too..I don’t mind.” 

“I’m not like Marcus.” 

The tone of Jed’s voice startled Dwight, and the topic of his ex shot an arrow through his core, his body flinching away out of instinct. But before Dwight could crawl away from Jed, he quickly slammed his hands down on either side of Dwight’s head, forcing his co-worker to look at him. “I’m NOT like Marcus. What you told me...that’s...not what I want us to be. You don’t have to please me or force yourself to like something you don’t.” Jed wanted Dwight to be comfortable and be able to drop his guard around him.

“I..god-” Dwight turned his head to the side, eyes watering as Jed leaned in to hear him better. “I..I know. I know you’re not Marcus.” Reaching up, Dwight cupped Jed’s cheeks and faced him, a light blush washing over him. “I didn’t like how he treated me...but, I also enjoy a bit of roughness...” He paused and bit his lower lip out of habit, gently rubbing his thumbs over Jed’s cheeks. “So..it’s okay.” 

Well if Dwight insisted, it wasn’t a bad thing, right?

Jed was silent as he pulled down his own boxers, tossing them in the general direction of Dwight’s previously discarded clothes. He caught Dwight’s lips in a rough kiss, relishing the muffled whimper he let out. Breaking their kiss, Jed mouthed over the marks he had made earlier in the night, nipping and biting down on Dwight’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him, changing their positions. 

The sudden change along with the quick flash of pain made Dwight shudder and gasp, nails digging into Jed’s back. “Jed...what are?” He was silenced with a quick kiss, his body shuddering as Jed leaned back against the headboard.

“Come on angel...ride me.” Jed was pleased to see Dwight straddling his hips, enamored at the way his co-worker’s eyes were glued to his cock. It wasn’t a secret to him that he was egotistical, he knew what he had, Dwight’s silent praise was only par for the course. He stroked Dwight’s hips, hungry for Dwight’s body. 

The turn of events was quite honestly huge for Dwight, his mind swimming with the power he possessed. This...was something he didn’t expect. From the moment he met Jed, Dwight knew that he was a proud man. Nothing phased him at work or at crime scenes, even going so far as to being meticulous with how the pictures were processed and displayed in the research room. Dwight knew that Jed enjoyed control, but to see him so willingly discard all of it for him? It felt too good to be true. 

Dwight took his time, avoiding the prowling gaze that seared holes into his skin. He took the nearly forgotten bottle of lube and coated his fingers, reaching a hand behind him to slick up and gently guide Jed’s throbbing cock inside of him. At first, his body protested, but as one of Jed’s hands came to rest against his lower back, throaty voice now purring lewd praises near his ear, he began to relax. Jed slid into him inch by inch, though he paused about halfway, thighs shaking with the effort that it took to hover in that position. He sounded almost lightheaded, forehead coming down to rest on Jed’s shoulder, deep breaths being taken in.

It felt like he was in a dream, something that couldn’t have happened even if all of his wishes were answered. His eyes closed as he took in Jed’s scent, not surprised to smell citrus on him, the lemon mixing with Jed’s natural musk and leftover cologne that stubbornly clung to his body. Dwight nuzzled his neck, a near silent chuckle rumbling through him as Jed stiffened, now feeling nails dig into his hips. Between the two of them, Jed was the sexier one. He could make Dwight stutter and swoon, cause his knees to buckle and heart to do a lap around the world. But this? The rush he felt as he peppered kisses along Jed’s collarbone, feeling the muscles under him flex with restraint, breath being greedily inhaled. It was exhilarating to know he could do this to Jed too.

Jed’s mouth went dry, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration as he grits his teeth. Dwight was still so tight, the gentle rocks of his hips kept easing his co-worker down ever so slightly as the seconds ticked by. This was all too slow for Jed, but if he wanted to keep Dwight for the foreseeable future he needed to play the part. He had to let Dwight cling onto this illusion of control that he had in his mind. Though that didn’t stop Jed’s thoughts from swirling, banging around and screaming at every fiber of his being to act, to move. _ ‘If you don’t hurry up, I’ll rape you.’ _ Words of malice came out in a single unintelligible huff, eyebrows scrunching as he adjusted himself on the bed, a tick of irritation sparking in him as he heard Dwight’s breathy laughter.

“S...Sorry, Jed...I just...wanted to tease you for once.” Dwight moved to face him, almost shy as he pressed a chaste kiss to Jed’s lips. His eyes were lidded, no doubt lost in the pleasure of their bodies.

“Tease me...huh?” The way Jed’s voice dropped sent a shiver through Dwight’s core, a wry smirk now being sported as he lifted Dwight up and off of his dick. “Here I was being so kind to you...and you choose now to tease me?” He pushed Dwight off of him and sent him flopping onto the mattress, a playful grin took the smirk’s place. “How naughty…” 

Dwight let out a squeak, giggling airily as he huffed, groping at one of the pillows Jed had behind him. He was grateful that one was thrown at him, now tucking it under him as he clutched the pillow. “Well...what are you going to do about it?” Retorting back at Jed as he was being minorly scolded was akin to poking a bear with a stick, but Dwight didn’t mind.

“Hah...what else, Dwight?” Jed pounced, lifting Dwight’s hips up as he pressed the tip of his cock against Dwight’s hole. “I’m going to punish you.” Those words fueled Jed with a rush, hearing his co-worker's breath catch and nearly get caught in his throat almost sent a laugh through him. He gripped Dwight’s hips and pushed in, steadily inching his way inside. Dwight stopped halfway, and he did as well, pausing at that point to push Dwight into the mattress and his beloved pillow. “Sing for me,” Jed growled into his ear, thrusting forward roughly, forcing their bodies together. 

“ _ A-AH~ Fuck! Jed-! _ ” Almost immediately Dwight felt Jed start rocking his hips, the gesture becoming rougher with each passing second. He gripped the pillow and pressed the side of his face into it, allowing his moans and cries to freely decorate the room. “ _ Mmn _ ...Please,  _ harder _ !” 

Jed obliged, feeling the bed creak under the two of them at the force of his thrusts. He sat up for a moment, feeling around for the lube as he kept his hips pushing back against Dwight. Once he located it, he uncapped it as he pulled his cock out. Nudging Dwight’s front end down, he slapped his ass as a warning to stay still before sliding two fingers inside of him again. The noise of surprise made him chuckle, only giving Dwight a murmur of ‘you’ll like this’ before he proceeded with his actions. Jed squeezed a very generous amount of lube into Dwight’s stretched hole, earning a startled meep and wiggle. Tossing the bottle aside, Jed held his member in his hand, slapping it against Dwight’s cheeks before he plunged inside of him once more. The grip on Dwight’s waist tightened, nails nearly breaking the skin as he pistoned his hips. Hearing the squelch that came from Dwight pulled a groan from Jed, eyes slipping shut as he smothered the body below him with his own. Jed briefly wondered if that’s what it would sound like if he fucked Dwight’s skull.

“Takin’ all of me, huh Dwight?” Jed nipped Dwight’s earlobe as he bucked his hips, changing the angle and speed in his search to find Dwight’s sweet spot. “Feel that?” Jed reached up and pried one of Dwight’s hands from the pillow, pressing it to Dwight’s stomach. “Feel me inside of you, so full. Just for me.  **ALL** for me.” 

The whispered praises nearly sent Dwight over the edge, his eyes rolling back as his hand gently rubbed over his stomach. Mind reeling at feeling the slight bulge that sat there courtesy of Jed’s cock. “S…So full...Jed-  _ mmnh~ _ ” He rocked back, squeezing tightly around Jed’s length to try and pull more noises out of him. The sound’s Jed made were few and far between, only brief growls and the occasional huff. But when Dwight heard Jed’s breath catch, only to stutter out a sigh as his thrusts became uneven, he felt that familiar rush of power course through him.

“Dwight- Fuck!” One of his hands tangled itself into Dwight’s hair, tugging him up as Jed pulled out, changing their positions. The thought of being careful with Dwight was lost as Jed manhandled his co-worker onto his back. Jed didn’t lose the momentum as he grabbed Dwight’s thighs, pulling him back against him. “You’re being all kinds of naughty tonight, aren't you?” He rested his cock on Dwight’s pelvis, a predatory grin spreading across his face. “Look, Dwight…” Now rubbing circles into his hips, Jed chuckled lowly as he felt Dwight’s body flinch and shudder. “All of this was inside of you...did it feel good?”   
  
Looking up at Jed with teary eyes, Dwight nodded, letting out a gasp and moan as Jed bucked his hips and rubbed their slick cocks against one another. “Y-Yes!...ah-...” He bit down on his lower lip, watching as Jed took hold of his member and held the tip against his hole.

“ _ Beg. _ ”

That command made Dwight’s entire body light up with a flame. Begging was something that...Dwight found degrading, he didn’t like it but if Jed was asking him… “P...Please! Please, Jed, I want you inside of me-” How humiliating, but this was for Jed! Dwight’s mind swirled as his own hands slid down and spread his cheeks apart, heart quickening as he saw Jed lick his lips. “I-I only want you, Jed. Just you.” When he felt Jed push in, his hands dropped to the bed, gripping the bedsheets as he tossed his head back. Dwight’s moans filled the room, Jed’s quiet grunts and pants were a quiet backup to his chorus. 

As Jed’s thrusts became sloppier, and Dwight’s moaning more lewd and wet, it was clear that they both had reached their limits. Reaching between them, Jed fisted Dwight’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts, the other hand keeping a firm hold on his waist. “I’m gonna fill you up, Dwight…” He groaned and rolled his hips, eyes watching each twitch and jump that came from his partner. “Gonna breed you, make you nice and full…”

Hearing that however, Dwight’s moans stopped briefly to accompany words. “Wh- Inside? Ah~ Jed- Wait...not-” The lust that clouded his mind masked the voice of reason that screamed at him to tell Jed to stop, to not cum inside of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Dwight hiccuped, moans now tumbling out of him as Jed’s movements became harsher, with more purpose. ‘I don’t want him to cum inside- I-I can’t tell him…Jed’s feeling so good, and he did so much for me’ Looking up, he blinked away tears and watched as Jed squeezed his eyes shut, mouth parting as he gasped and groaned. ‘Jed’s been so kind...he’s such a wonderful friend, I...I can’t, this is for him. I feel good too! So, its okay. If its Jed, I’ll take anything he gives me.’    
  
Releasing the fabric that his hands held prisoner, he reached up and looped his arms around Jed’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He felt a jolt run through his body, the sensation of Jed abusing his prostate and cock too much for him to hande. The coil he had inside of him snapped, cum splashing onto his stomach, being smeared around by Jed’s still moving hand. Dwight felt him thrust once, twice more before stilling, his hips pressed flush against Dwight’s ass. 

“ _ Mmnh~ Je-d _ ” Breaking the kiss, Dwight’s moans pitched nails raking down Jed’s back. He felt it all, the way Jed’s cock pulsed inside of him, jetting out rope after rope of cum, painting his insides. Even the way Jed embraced Dwight as he came was overwhelming, arms encircling Dwight’s chest, one hand pressed against his back and the other tight in his hair. It felt like he’d been stuffed to the brim, it was a welcome feeling as Jed finally pulled out. “Jed-”   
  
“You wouldn’t waste a drop of this, right Dwight?” The sound of his voice cut through Dwight abruptly, heat rising to his shoulders and face rapidly as Jed reached over to his nightstand. “I saw this while getting the lube...you won’t mind, right?” He asked, pulling out and holding up a plug. “You’re a good boy Dwight, and good boy’s don’t waste cum.” Jed pressed the tip of the cold metallic toy to his entrance, twisting it teasingly as he waited for Dwight’s response.

“I-I” Dwight’s mind screamed,  _ ‘I don’t want that!’ _ but his lips betrayed him. “I won't waste any. Please...put it inside of me Jed..” This time all Dwight let out was a soft gasp, hips bucking up suddenly as Jed twisted the toy to brush against his prostate. His heart calmed as soon as he felt Jed caress his face, the two meeting in the middle for a chaste kiss. When they pulled apart, Dwight relaxed back into the bed, letting out a breathy giggle.    


Raising an eyebrow, Jed moved off of Dwight and sat at the edge of the bed, running a hand over the flat of Dwight’s stomach. “What’s so funny?” He gently pinched his side, smirking at the squeak and wiggle he elicited from Dwight before standing. 

“Nothin! I just...this was nice.” Sitting up, Dwight groaned quietly as the plug pressed against him. He watched as Jed grabbed a discarded shirt on the floor, gratefully taking it as he wiped the cum off of his chest. “Um..” Tossing the shirt aside, he moved to lay back down, holding his arms out to Jed. “Could you sleep here tonight?..”

Jed huffed as he pulled his boxers back on, flashing Dwight a cheeky grin. “Didn’t get enough of me?” He teased Dwight lightly, slipping back into the bed before pulling Dwight against his chest. “Sleep, we’ll have time to talk tomorrow, okay?” The offer was something that Dwight took, Jed feeling Dwight’s breathing even out as he drifted off. 

How perfect. He always planned to have things go his way whether the participants liked it or not. But this? Jed couldn’t have had a better outcome. Not only did he manage to eliminate his fiance, but now he had fully won Dwight’s trust and heart. This would make it leagues easier to manipulate him and force him to do his bidding. Oh, Jed was ecstatic at the plans he could enact now that he succeeded with capturing Dwight. 

Always the one who seemed so pure and not tempted by anything corrupt, Dwight was the poster child of good behaviour. But now Jed knew that he possessed the power to change that. With his guidance, Dwight would start to see the reward of dipping into darkness. His hand ran through Dwight’s hair, tugging on the locks gently.  _ ‘Do you remember what we talked about last week, Dwight? You sounded so sure of yourself.’ _

\---

_ ‘Ghostface probably gets as close as he can to his victims… he always seems to murder them in their homes or places the victim would frequent often.’ _

\---

_ ‘How right you were, but look at us now. You can’t say you didn’t want me, you begged to have me inside of you. Now you have it, this truly was all your fault, Dwight.’ _ Jed settled into the bed, resting an arm on Dwight’s hip as he too closed his eyes and let himself embrace the fatigue that nipped at his heels. Their night together changed everything, even if Dwight was none the wiser. 

Although, ignorance is sometimes bliss.


End file.
